This is not love
by LexSnape
Summary: Colección de fics Drarry para el Evento "Mi querido San Valentín" del grupo "Motín Ficker"


_El tema de este fanfic es "**Stalker**", no tengo mucho que añadir más que... Es tercer año, y Harry tiene problemas._

_Disfruten~_

* * *

**_Stalker._**

Harry estira la mano hacia adelante, estirando la tela de su capa de invisibilidad y deteniéndose solo a unos milímetros metros de las finas hebras del color del oro blanco. Quiere tanto tocarlo, necesita hacerlo, quiere sacarse la capa, enredar sus dedos en el cabello, acercarlo a su cuerpo tanto como pueda y hacerle entender cuánto es que lo ama...

Draco gira de golpe y Harry salta hacia atrás, casi tropezándose con la capa. Se muerde la lengua, tratando con todas sus fuerzas de no hacer ni un solo ruido.

Contiene la respiración.

Un segundo.

Dos segundos.

—¿Sucede algo Draco? —Pansy lo toma de la mano. Harry la ha visto hacer eso mucho las últimas semanas desde que inició el colegio.

No le gusta. Sólo él tiene derecho de tocar así a Draco.

—Es... es esa sensación otra vez —murmura recorriendo el pasillo con la mirada.

Harry se acerca un paso más, está muy tentado a arrancarse la capa. Quiere hacerlo, pero se contiene. No es el momento, quiere estar a solas con Draco cuando llegue.

—Te estas poniendo paranoico —gruñe la chica rodando los ojos— ¿Quieres que vayamos a la sala común y te ayude a relajarte? —Harry observa cómo abraza el brazo de Draco, presionándolo en sus pechos, pero se niega a mirar al rubio a la cara.

Draco seguro la rechazará. Tiene que hacerlo... ¿porqué está tan asustado de mirarlo a la cara entonces?

Aprieta las manos en puños cuando Draco se saca del agarre y la rodea por los hombros, guiándola hacia las mazmorras.

_¿Porqué, Draco?_

Se queda ahí.

Solo e invisible junto a la puerta del Gran Comedor. Sabe que debería moverse... Sí alguien sale puede chocar con él, y ni siquiera le importa, simplemente se arranca la capa y se dirige hacia la sala común. Tiene tarea por hacer, no debería andar por ahí solo con Sirius Black libre, pero no puede resistirse a ir detrás de Draco.

Suspira apretando el mapa del merodeador contra su pecho.

Observará a Draco dormir desde su cama. Sólo un momento, antes de él mismo quedarse dormido, y soñar que es suyo.

**_(...)_**

Regresan de clase de Cuidado de Criaturas Mágicas, Hermione ha salido corriendo sin mirarlos como siempre desde que se peleó con Ron, y Ron se queja de las clases fingiendo que no se dio cuenta. Incluso Harry que no tiene tiempo para sus estúpidos problemas nota que las cosas se están saliendo de control, pero si a ellos no les importa Harry no ve motivos para preocuparse, sus ojos se mantienen fijos en la cabellera rubia que se aleja rodeada de los demás Slytherin.

Necesita ponerse la capa, cuando no es invisible no puede acercarse. Todos esos que acaparan a Draco no se dan cuenta de lo mucho que necesitan estar juntos.

Cuando entran al castillo es su oportunidad. Draco les dice algo a sus compañeros y se aleja.

El corazón le late tan rápido que Harry está seguro no es normal, y ni siquiera le importa.

Por fin podrá tener un momento con Draco.

—Voy al baño —interrumpe a Ron justo a mitad de una frase.

—Te acompa-

—¡No! —Ron lo mira sorprendido y Harry se maldice internamente— Si corres a la sala común puedes conseguir el sofá frente a la chimenea —agrega de forma atropellada empezando a sudar. Si pierde esa oportunidad por culpa de Ron, la gente tendrá un asesinado más que cargarle a Sirius Black.

—Iré a conseguirnos ese sofá —Ron se encoge de hombros y sigue su camino a la sala común.

Harry a veces agradece tanto que Ron sea tan estúpido.

Apenas lo pierde de vista, se mete por un pasillo vacío y a un pasadizo detrás de una armadura oxidada para sacar la capa de invisibilidad y el mapa de su mochila.

—_Juro solemnemente que mis intenciones no son buenas._

**_(...)_**

Bloquea la puerta con un hechizo rápido y poderoso. Ha estado yendo por las noches a la biblioteca... Necesitaba aprender más cosas si quería tener una oportunidad de impresionar a Draco.

Draco es brillante y no puede quedarse detrás.

Se acerca lentamente al cubículo que le marca el mapa y se detiene frente a la puerta.

Su respiración es errática.

Las manos le sudan.

_Oh, Draco._

Pronto estarán juntos por fin, lleva meses esperando el momento.

Quiere tocar la puerta, decirle que se apure, no hay nadie más ahí, están solos no debe tener miedo, necesita abrazarlo tanto...

—Estas ahí —Harry siente como los pelos de su nuca se erizan. Le está hablando— ¿Qué mierda quieres? —Harry sonríe nervioso.

—A ti... —susurrará con la voz ronca por la emoción contenida, apoyando la mano contra la madera vieja de la puerta.

Lo escucha jadear. _Draco está emocionado también._

—¿A mi?

—Sí, sí, a ti Dragón... —su respiración es superficial y ruidosa, los oídos le zumban.

_Joder está tan duro._

—Aléjate de la p-puerta, Potter.

Harry frunce el ceño. Quiere que lo llame Harry, pero es solo la primera vez que hablan así... Seguro está nervioso.

Se saca la capa y tiene cuidado de hacer ruido cuando da un par de pasos atrás.

Es solo un momento, pero es el más largo de su vida.

La puerta se destraba.

Se abre de forma lenta y tortuosa.

Cuando la puerta se abre, un rayo de luz lo golpea y sogas invisibles le rodean el cuerpo haciéndolo caer.

Sus gafas golpean el suelo y se rompen, aún así es capaz de distinguir a Draco. No entiende qué pasa, y no es capaz de ver su rostro pálido y enfermizo, quiere preguntar porque lo ha hechizado, pero antes de tener siquiera la oportunidad la puerta del baño se sale de sus goznes y estrellándose contra el suelo.

Harry los reconoce al instante aunque no puede ver bien.

Son Dumbledore, Snape y McGonagall.

No entiende_._

_¿Qué es lo que está pasando?_

* * *

_¿Les ha gustado? ¿Draco bebé merece un abrazo? ¿Visitarán a Harry en San Mungo? Me gustan los finales abiertos y malos, no se alboroten. No, esto no tiene continuación._

_Gracias por leer esta historia~_

_Besos~_


End file.
